1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter assembly which may be fixedly or removably attached to a building or other support structure in protective relation to a portion thereof and which includes a plurality of slats removably interconnected into any one of a plurality of predetermined arrays so as to provide a completely closed or at least partially open configuration of the shutter assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the protection of both domestic and commercial buildings, the use of shutters, exteriorly mounted in a protective position relative to doors, windows or other portals, is extremely well known throughout the world. Naturally, shutter protection in geographical areas subject to extreme weather conditions, such as hurricanes and the like, is even more common. As such, conventionally structured shutters may be permanently and movably attached, frequently in some type of decorative arrangement, to the exterior of the building. Regardless of the geographical area in which shutters are used, they may also be removably attached in an intended protective position relative to various portions of a building or other structure. In the simplest form, shutters are created on an “emergency” basis by merely nailing or otherwise securing sheets of rigid material, such as plywood or the like, in overlying relation to windows, doors, etc.
Because of the popularity and extensive use of shutters the individual structural features thereof may vary greatly. Also, while known shutter structures are commonly used to protect a building against damage from storms, many shutter structures are also designed to provide a measure of security in preventing or resisting unauthorized entry through a window or door, whether or not the building is occupied. In this latter category of conventional shutter structures, many designs are intended to be permanently secured to the exterior of a dwelling in a manner which allows viewing therethrough by individuals from the interior of a dwelling or other building.
Because of the extensive use of shutter assemblies many conventional structures are designed to provide adequate protection and security while at the same time enhancing the overall aesthetic appearance of the exterior of a building on which they are used. In these more sophisticated shutters, some type of support frame is secured about and at least partially defines the periphery of the shutter. In addition a plurality of slats or louvers are either fixedly or movably mounted to the frame, wherein in the latter category the spacing between the individual louvers or slats may be adjusted to facilitate viewing, air circulation, etc. Whether a shutter structure is of the type incorporating fixed or movable louvers, a primary area of concern is the structural features which serve to mount or secure the plurality of louvers to a supporting frame in a manner which accomplishes the intended fixed or movable orientation of the louvers in an effective, reliable and efficient manner. A problem that is common to known shutter structures incorporating fixed or movable slats or louvers is the difficulty and the expense of removing, and repairing or replacing an individual slat or louver that has been damaged.
Another category of more sophisticated high impact, storm resistant shutters comprises a plurality of slats interconnected to one another along corresponding, longitudinal edges thereof. The slats are arranged in a somewhat “layered” configuration or, alternatively, are movably secured to one another about the aforementioned longitudinal edges in somewhat of an accordion type of configuration. This latter shutter structure allows the individual slats to be collapsed or folded upon themselves such that the entire shutter assembly may be easily disposed in either a stored position or extended along a supporting frame into an expanded, operative position in overlying, protecting relation to a door, window, etc. Shutters of this type present an even greater problem, as should be apparent, when a slat or slats are damaged, and must be replaced.
As set forth above, known protective shutter structures may assume a variety of different structural configurations. However, in recent years extreme weather, including hurricanes has caused massive damage to certain areas of the United States. As a result, many states mandate significantly stringent code requirements for shutters in order to provide adequate protection to both homes and businesses. By way of example, a building code presently enforced in South Florida is considered one of the nations most stringent and requires that shutters withstand specific impact forces in order to comply with the code requirements. As a result, many previously installed shutters presently being utilized in the state of Florida and in other locations may not have sufficient structural integrity to meet local code requirements.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the shutter industry for an improved or preferred shutter assembly which overcomes the well known disadvantages and problems recognized in the industry. For example, it would be beneficial to provide a shutter assembly having individual shutter slats which are easy to install, remove, and/or replace. Additionally, a shutter assembly having the versatility of being fixedly or removably attached to the building or other structure with which it is associated, would be helpful. Also, such an improved shutter assembly should have the structural versatility of including a plurality of slats which are removably secured to a frame or other mounting assembly in a manner which easily allows the user to vary the configuration or array of the slats. Of course, any such improved shutter assembly must meet all local and/or state code requirements in terms of impact resistant capabilities.
By way of example, a preferred shutter assembly should be capable of providing a “closed” configuration wherein a window, door, etc. is completely covered. Alternatively, such a preferred shutter assembly should allow fixed or adjustable spacing between the individual slats so as to provide meaningful security against unauthorized entry during periods when maximum protection against storms and bad weather is not a primary concern. Further, when such an improved or preferred shutter assembly is installed either permanently or temporarily, the overall appearance thereof should not detract from the exterior appearance of the building on which it is mounted. Finally, the material from which a preferred shutter assembly is formed should be substantially rigid and high strength but sufficiently light weight to facilitate its installation and/or removal by one or a few untrained individuals in a relatively short period of time.